


【带卡】双倍快乐

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka, Obitokakashi, ok, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: 食用说明↓阿飞土×双性卡•低俗 ooc有•双性卡 重口•有鸡有奶 双穴 快乐翻倍•性涉及有 初经期 自慰 强迫性交 穴交 触手[木遁]•记流水帐一般的车•警告过了 雷者自退 谢谢合作↑以上OK？
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 73





	【带卡】双倍快乐

卡卡西有个不能说的秘密，这个秘密除了父亲谁也不曾知道，这个秘密就是——

卡卡西其实是个双性人。

这就是为什么卡卡西从小就包得严严实实的原因。父亲告诉他，这个秘密绝对不能被外人知道。

卡卡西一开始还不明白这是为什么，自己与别人有什么不一样的吗？

所以卡卡西偷偷研究了一下自己的身体，他发现别人有的自己也有，除了……在会阴地方有一条小缝，不仔细观察发现不了的那种。

卡卡西刚开始还没觉得没有什么问题，十二岁那年有些地方开始明显有些不一样了……比如说胸部开始有的微微隆起，发现异常时候卡卡西有点不知所措。  
父亲走的太早，并没有告诉他身体随着年龄增长会发生什么变化，最后卡卡西选择用布带吧胸口缠住。

俗话说得好“祸不单行”

有一天卡卡西不知怎么的，异常烦躁，还跟带土吵着吵着打了一架。那天晚上，本来就一直浅睡眠的卡卡西，睡梦中感觉下体有种奇怪的粘腻感，起来看一下才发现自己裤子上全是血，吓得卡卡西赶紧检查了下身体，最后发现血的源头来自自己那个一直没怎么在意的小缝。

还好卡卡西之前特地去查过，只要找个棉状体收集住，熬过这一段时间就可以了。

可是……卡卡西现在家里特殊吸收这个东西，卡卡西想起家里还有用来包扎的棉花团。

卡卡西将棉花做成条状，记得这个小缝是可以堵住的吧，卡卡西一遍想着一遍用手指扒开小缝，有些血要流出来了，卡卡西赶忙把棉条整条塞进，异物突然的进入，让小穴有些不适应，本能地紧缩搅动起来，给卡卡一种说不出来的奇怪感觉，不过卡卡西并没有太在意。

过后卡卡西就没有再来过这个特殊期了。

直到……  
神无毗桥那次任务中  
带土成为了卡卡西心中的英雄，带土为了救卡卡西，被巨石压住，带土将自己的左眼送给了卡卡西……

那一刻起，卡卡西对带土感情发生了变质。

卡卡西十八岁生日时候，自来也送给他一套自己写的《亲热天堂》，卡卡西才知道自己身体究竟哪里和别人不一样。

卡卡西发现，自己只要脑补色色东西的时候想到带土，就会性奋，下面那条小缝就会止不住地流水。

一天晚上，卡卡西梦见了带土，成年的带土。面貌有点模糊不清，身体已经长成了成熟成年人的体型。卡卡西梦到带土在吻他，很温柔，卡卡西兴奋了，抑制不住内心的喜悦，刚想回吻住带土，突然，梦就醒了。

醒来卡卡西迷迷糊糊，感觉下体有点热热粘粘的……自己的裤子已经湿透了，布缠住的胸口的乳头部位也因突起发痒，没有血腥味，卡卡西把手探进裤子里，往下一摸，粘腻腻的液体正从小缝里缓缓流出，小缝因为兴奋随着呼吸微微张合，手指离开时候还带出一条条银丝。前面还没发育成熟的小卡卡也有点微微抬头。

受到梦的刺激，吐水的小穴内部传来莫名的空虚感，突然有点想试试亲热天堂里面的手段……

卡卡西脱掉了自己湿透的睡裤，解开了缠在胸口的布，微微隆起的前胸，粉色的乳头已经昂立起来了。卡卡西用沾着下体粘液的手，抹湿了前胸，透明的淫水沾满了两个凸起的奶子，乳头在射进来月光下闪着淫绯的水光。

卡卡西模仿书里的步骤，将两根湿润的手指插入湿滑温热的小缝中，一边抚摸着自己的乳尖。

小穴被插入产生了奇艺的快感，使得卡卡西没忍住，叫出了声。

呻吟在寂静的夜晚格外清晰，卡卡西不禁红了脸。

还好自己这次是在旗木老宅，整栋房子里只有自己一个人………？

照在卡卡西身上的月光被挡住了，一个戴着螺旋面具一身黑衣的男子出现在自己的窗前。

创进来的夜风有点凉，卡卡西的心也瞬间凉了。糟糕的模样被看到了，一直以来隐藏的秘密被发现了。完了。

“真是淫荡啊……卡卡西”戴面具男子用嘶哑低沉声音嘲讽到。

“！……你！”卡卡西脸红透了，刚想翻身起来战斗，却发现动不了了。是木遁。木遁紧紧缠住了他的手脚，将卡卡西以刚刚淫荡的模样定在了床上。

那人跪下来，用戴着手套的手，捏住了卡卡西的两个泛着水光的尖。  
“啊！……唔～”一股快感如电流般直冲卡卡西大脑“噗呲～”有一股水流从卡卡西还插着手指的小穴里涌出，顺着大腿滑落到股缝打湿了床单。

“啧啧啧……太淫荡了卡卡西……”面具男用指尖一边拔一边捏擦着乳头，手套的粗布把乳头磨得粉红，这次卡卡西咬住了嘴，没有发出呻吟。

玩弄了一会，面具男放开通红肿大挺立的乳尖，目光下移至卡卡西疯狂流淫水插着两手指的小穴“呵……真是有意思的身体构造呢～”面具男一只手握住了卡卡西前面挺立的小卡卡，用牙齿咬掉了另一只手的手套，拔出卡卡西的手指，然后解开了裤带，释放出了已经等待许久硕大的肉棒，并将肉棒顶在湿湿的小穴前。

感受到小穴在吸吻者自己的柱头，面具男轻笑“看来你早就想要肉棒插你了吗？嗯？下面这么欢迎我～”  
说着面具男快速撸动起小卡卡，爽得卡卡西没忍住口缝里的呻吟，随着前端高潮淫水一瞬间喷湿了柱头，面具男趁着这个空隙将肉棒插了进去。

小穴内部紧致湿热得让面具男舒服地发出了一声呻吟“操……卡卡西你这个骚货…看看你下面把我夹得多紧”刚高潮完的小穴收缩抽搐着，肉棒被吸得紧紧的，这哪个人忍得了啊。

不再调戏卡卡西，开始干正经活，面具男握住卡卡西的脚踝，挺腰发狠往深处撞去，快感如潮水般袭来，卡卡西眼神失焦在床上疯狂挣扎着想要退开，无奈被木遁束缚住。  
木遁也没闲着，一条代替主人缠住被干得再次挺立的前端，另外几小条重新攀上胸口，将两坨卷起让他们突得更明显，还有一条滑过乳尖不断来回磨蹭。

此刻卡卡西已经被玩弄得失去了自我意识，表情崩坏，眼泪口水流了满脸，舌头外伸像是在求吻。

面具男看着这一幕，突然加速挺动，卡卡西就要迎来二次高潮，缠着前端的枝条会意，用细小的尖端堵住了前端的小口，不让它射出来。

马上要高潮又被堵住，得不到高潮失去理智的卡卡西扭动着腰求道“啊啊～想……呜嗯～想要啊哈～让我……射出来啊～”

“等我。卡卡西，等我。”这回面具男声音宠溺温柔，吐出的语言不在带有调戏侮辱的意味。

肉棒在紧致的小穴里不断变大，最后一次用力的挺动，达到最深处，释放了大量炙热的精液。  
同时小枝条也从小口中退出，卡卡西的腰高高挺起前面后面同时高潮，前端射了自己一身，后面的水完全是喷溅着出来，淫水里还混着些白液。面具男将软掉的肉棒拔了出来，瞬间一股一股浊白的精液从被操得合不上的小穴里涌出，淫水跟着一起流出。

卡卡西大腿内侧不断颤动着，木遁已经退下，胸口的奶子被勒出条条红痕乳交红得滴血，面具男俯下身抬起面具捧起卡卡西沾满泪水的脸，舔了舔左眼的那条细长的疤痕，慢慢向下，然后吻住了卡卡西张开喘息着的嘴唇。

……

温柔细腻的吻结束后，面具男贴到卡卡西耳朵旁，轻声说道

“阿飞。前辈我叫阿飞哟～现在阿飞宣布正式和前辈交往了哦～前辈不许拒绝阿飞～不然……阿飞就把前辈的秘·密告诉所·有·人。知道了吗。”

卡卡西失焦的眼睛看向阿飞。

“……我还能怎么选择吗……”  
卡卡西想着。

  
————————  
“笨卡卡就是笨卡卡，我舍得告诉别人吗～？”

“你是我一个人的～这个秘密也只能我一个人享用～”  
————————

——tbc


End file.
